Pen123 and aldovas present: Ultimate Heroes
by aldovas
Summary: Draggoroy from 'Family Guy: OC Universe' returns to take over the world as revenge. So 'D', director of S.W.O.R.D., puts together a team of superheroes to stop them: Ultmate Heroes.
1. Prologue

**(A/E: this story was written by me and pen123. During the month of April will be working on this fanfic based on the first Avengers movie as a countdown to _the Avengers: Age of Ultron_)**

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, only Helena, Draggoroy and 'D'. Axel Everett belongs to Shen's General and Cindy Redmond belongs to Megan Hermione Lovegood.**

**Prologue:**

Beyond to the deep and dark space; a person was talking to a mysterious skeleton-like alien. The person was revealed to be...Draggoroy.

"Humans...the most worthless scum of the Universe...they own at least two of the most powerful gems of the Universe" the mysterious alien said "The-"

"Yeah, yeah, would you give me the damn scepter so I can take over their world?" Draggoroy asked, impatiently.

"I'll give eyou the task to bring those gems to us..." the mysterious alien said, giving him a scepter with an Indigo color star on it "The Skeletauri will follow you. You will lead them. And the humans...will suffer"

"Damn right they will..." Draggoroy replied with an evil smile.

Meanwhile; in the CIA agency. Stan Smith, Avery Bullock and the rest of the agents were waiting for 'D' and his agents of S.W.O.R.D. One of them was Helena.

"How bad is it?" 'D' asked.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know" Avery Bullock answered.

"Better your agents don't waste your time eating cheeseburgers" 'D' said.

"I swear my men is doing everything possible" Avery Bullock said.

"If we can't control the Blue Star's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance" Helena said.

"Really? 'Blue Star'? That's the name of that thing?" Stan asked.

"Well, it's a star...and it's blue" Avery Bullock said.

When they went into the laboratory where the scientists kept working on the Blue Star. The scientist lead was...Cindy Redmond.

"Is there anything you found?" Stan asked.

"The Blue Star is misbehaving" Cindy answered.

"Is that suppose to be funny?" Stan asked.

"No, it's suppose to let you know that its power is unpredictable" Cindy answered "Maybe some low levels of gamma radiation can control it"

"Where's Agent Everett?" Stan asked.

"Wait, who?" Helena asked.

Then Axel came down from the railings. He was wearing his Hawk Hunter gear.

"Were you talking about me?" Axel asked.

"Axel!" Helena exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Agent Everett, I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things" Stan scolded.

Bitch, I see better from a distance" Axel said "Like a hawk, get it?"

"Axel, why are you doing here?" Helena asked.

"Your boss offered me to join his little British rock band, so here I am" Axel answered until he saw Cindy "Ugh, what is she doing here?"

"Is that a wrong thing?" Cindy asked.

"Sorry, but I can't get over what your other you froze me in Carbonite" Axel said "Why the only two people who beat me were women?"

"Axel, you have to promise me..." Helena said.

"Never tell your children about your secret identity and about the organization, that's all right, you can trust me" Axel said.

"I trust you, but..." Helena said.

Then the Blue Star started glowing.

"Energy levels: 60%" Cindy said "No, wait, 70%...80%...90%!"

***BEAM!***

Then the Blue Star shot a powerful energy blast to the roof and then...

***BLAST!***

The energy ceased and a person appeared...Draggoroy. He was looking around with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh...my...god" Axel said, shocked.

"It's..." Helena said.

"Hey, it's Tom Felton dressed as Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter!" Cindy said "Hey, Tom! Can you give me your...!"But Helena covered her mouth. "

Sir, please your put down your spear!" 'D' ordered.

Draggoroy looked at his scepter as the Indigo Star was glowing, then he starts shooting energy blasts towards several scientists and agents. Some of the agents started shooting, but he used his magic to protect himself.

"It's show time!" Axel said, taking out his guns.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Cindy said, putting on her Iron Brawler armor that she keeps in a briefcase.

Agents started shooting as Draggoroy were killing them one by one. As Axel tried to kill him. Draggoroy grabbed his hand.

"You have heart..." Draggoroy said as he used his scepter to touch Axel's chest and then Axel's eyes turned black with white pupils.

The survived agents were leaving the lab as 'D' took the Blue Star in a briefcase.

"Hold it right there!" Draggoroy demanded "I order you to give me the Blue Star"

"This can be solved without spreading more blood" 'D' said.

"I am Draggoroy of Innerland and I am burdened with florious porpuse" Draggoroy said.

"I know who you are" Helena said "You're Prince Draggoroy of Innerland. I know you, because when I was a little girl, my father told me stories about your world. But...you're a fictional character. You're not real!"

"Well, I'm more real than you can see" Draggoroy said "And soon, the entire world will know how real I am"

"We have no quarrel with your people" 'D' said.

"An prey has no quarrel with a predator" Draggoroy said.

"Phew, so good he used a better metaphor" Stan said "Can you imagine if they'd use an ant and a boot? That'd sound stupid"

"SILENCE!" Draggoroy demanded, using his scepter on Stan.

"What did you do with Agent Smith?!" Avery Bullock asked.

"Freedom is life's great life" Draggoroy said "People were born...to be enslaved"

Draggoroy waved his hand, commanding Axel to shoot at 'D' as he ended on the ground.

"NO!" Helena screamed as she approached her boss.

"I'm not ready to die..." 'D' said, revealing his bulletproof vest.

Then Cindy face off Draggoroy.

"Okay, Malfoy, I'm blasting you off to Ireland where its government is crap!" Cindy said.

"Maybe I can make it better when this world is mine. Rise, my servants!" Draggoroy ordered as all the agents and scientists that got affected by Draggoroy's energy blasts stood up as they were mind-controlled.

The agents pointed their guns at Cindy.

"Oh, please, bullets can't damage my armor" Cindy said.

"But I'm controlling their minds, that means I'm capable to destroy them and leave them dead" Draggoroy said "If you try to stop me, I'll kill them all. Would you let that to happen?"

"Don't do this, Agent Redmond!" Avery Bullock said "Smith's daughter would never forgive me if her father dies"

"Damn you..." Cindy cursed.

Stan grabbed the briefcase with the Blue Star. As Draggoroy and all his brainwashed agents, including Axel and took one of the helicopters and they left the CIA.

"This is a threat level 7" 'D' said "As of right now, we are at war"

"What do we do?" Helena asked.

"I think you already know, Agent" 'D' answered.

**End of Prologue**

**(A/E: Sorry if this was short. But we promise the next one will be a little longer)**


	2. Act I

**Act I**

A blank screen occurs and the title reads: **Pen123 and Aldovas present: Ultimate Heroes**

Outside in the outskirts in France, we see…a girl with dirty blonde hair, dressed in a black midriff and short skirt and black boots and a purple scarf wrapped around her neck, being tied up to a chair. A general named George Henry and a bunch of thugs are surrounding her.

The following scene has English subtitles, but the conversation was spoken in French.

"_This is not how I wanted the evening to go_" Henry said.

"_I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better_" the girl answered, but her face isn't showing.

"_I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items_" Henry wondered.

"_I thought Deputy Watson was in charge of the export business_" the girl replied.

"_Who? Never mind, the point is, your reputation is quite a progression. The famous_…" he was interrupted.

"_Don't say it_!" she begged.

"…_girl with nothing but a pretty face_" the evil general said.

"_You really think I'm pretty_?" the girl questioned.

The rest of this scene is spoken in English.

One of the thugs' cell phone suddenly rings.

"What do you want?" he answered. Then he gives it to General Henry.

"_Oui_?" he questioned.

It reveals to be…Bullock taking the call.

"You're at section 101 Polanski Avenue, 1st floor. We have an F22 exactly 10 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby. I know you're behind this for controlling Stan Smith with the Blue Star" Bullock said in a very angry tone.

Henry places the phone against the girl's ear, since her hands are tied up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Young lady, you may not know me but do you know Stan Smith?" Bullock asked.

"Is his daughter named Hayley?" the girl asked.

"Yes, that's the one" Bullock answered.

"What about him?" the girl asked.

"Apparently, something is controlling him. I would tell his family, but that will devastate them for life. I saw you in that competition with Smith's daughter and son. We need you to come in" Bullock requested.

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" the girl answered. "I'm just kidding; I'll be on my way. Should I let Hayley know?"

"She'll find out, sooner or later. Besides, this takes precedence" Bullock added.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this son of a bitch is giving me everything."

"I don't give everything."

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now. I'm stuck here in France"

"Young lady, 'D' has been compromised, a beat" Bullock said.

"Who?" the girl asked.

"Sir, let me talk to her. Listen madam, if you care about your friend, you'll do exactly as I tell you to do. Stan Smith is being controlled by the Blue Star and we need your butt over here now!" 'D' shouted.

"Excuse me?" the girl questioned.

"So young lady, do you know anything about the Blue Star?" General Henry asked as he overheard the conversation.

"No, but I do know…this!" the girl stomps the guy's foot and swings herself back to break free from her chair. The girl is revealed to be…Zoey Wilson.

"Who's a bitch now?" she taunted and she swung around and beat the living hell out of those guys with her kicking and kickboxing and punches. Then goes behind a huge box and comes out, dressed in her Black Saxon costume.

"Please, we're only kidding around! I always thought that you were hot! Don't hurt _moi_!"

"_Hello? Hello?_" 'D' is still on the line as Zoey took her clothes with her, still clad in her superhero costume. She picks up the phone.

"Who are you really?" she asked.

"Just call me a friend of your friend" 'D' said.

"How do you know Stan Smith?" Zoey asked.

"I'm working with him and Bullock on the research on the Blue Star. The Blue Star is controlling him and a bunch of agents at the CIA. Plus I'm working with Axel's friend Eddie Walker's mom. Do you know any of them?" 'D' asked.

"I know Eddie. He helped me trained for the Murder Games"

"Wow, it looks like you know somebody. I never heard of the Murder Games but I'll just say you know someone I mentioned. 'D' said. "Anyways, we need all the help you can. I'm wondering if you know anyone else that's willing to help you out."

"I'm more than happy to help Hayley. I have to tell her" Zoey said.

"Who's Hayley?" 'D' questioned.

"She's Stan Smith's daughter, plus my friend. I'm dating her brother, just so you know" Zoey added.

"All right, well you need to tell them and then once they get a response, let me know, got it? For the record, just call me…'D'" 'D' answered.

"Thanks 'D'; I'm Zoey Melanie Wilson by the way. However, what does 'D' stand for?" Zoey wondered but the phone was hanged up and she…teleports back to Langley Falls.

Meanwhile, Steve is taking care of a sick Klaus.

"I told you not to eat Thai food" Steve argued.

"I can't help it. The girl ordered the same thing. Maybe if I bought it and liked it, she'll go out with me" the goldfish answered.

"Klaus, why don't you try hoping that a random hot girl shows up and automatically asks you out? That's how I got Zoey" Steve suggested.

"_Ya, ya_, you told me that story like a billion times. Get over it already! (Vomits)" Klaus pukes on the floor.

"I am not cleaning that up!" Steve shouted but he gave in, picked up a mop and cleaned up Klaus's mess.

(Door knocks)

Steve opens the door. "Hi Zoey, what are you doing here?" he asked while he gave his girlfriend a hug and a kiss, even though she still had her Black Saxon costume.

"You should have gotten paid up front, Smith" Zoey said.

"What are you talking about?" Steve questioned.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle" Zoey added.

"This is my house Zoey" Steve rebutted.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret" she said.

"Please stop talking like that and what is the secret?" he suggested.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart boy. I uh…assumed the whole place is surrounded" Zoey said.

"Just tell me what's going on!" Steve shouted.

"Your dad is in danger!" Zoey spilled the beans.

"What?! Who told you that?" Steve asked.

"(Sigh) Steve, you're dad's boss told me that he's in danger. A guy named 'D' said that he needed us to join him so that he can save him. Where are Hayley and Jeff?" Zoey asked.

"No response yet Zoey. Roger is taking care of their baby Mary and my mom left to go check up on my grandparents. I hope they get the message. Are you sure this isn't a prank or anything?" Steve asked.

"This is not made up Steve. If you don't believe me, call this guy" Zoey gives Steve a phone a he calls Bullock.

"Hello? Agent Bullock, is that you?" Steve called.

"Yes young Smith, your father is being controlled by the evil Draggoroy. We need you and your sister to come join us and save your father"

"I'm on my way" Steve hangs up the phone. "You weren't kidding, Zoey."

"I never kid, babe" she wrapped her arms around him. "There's no time for smooching love. We need to save your dad."

Meanwhile, Hayley and Jeff are arriving home, after eating out at a restaurant.

"Babe, that was delicious. Who knew that restaurant made such excellent pasta?" Jeff questioned.

"Thanks for the outing Jeff; we needed this ever since Mary was born. It feels good to go out for once" Hayley added.

The couple got out of the car, but Francine is also going home the same time as them.

"Hi mom, how was Mama and Baba?" Hayley asked.

"Hi honey; they're both doing just fine. It turns out that Baba needed more diapers" Francine said, while Hayley and Jeff snickered.

"Hey, it's a very serious condition, you guys. One day when you're his age, you'll understand" Francine said as the three got inside the house.

"Hi mom, Hayley and Jeff" Steve said.

"Hi guys!" Zoey added.

"Hi Steve and Zoey. Steve, you need permission to have Zoey come over to your house" Francine added.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith, but I need Hayley and Jeff for a moment" Zoey added as all of Team Smith went upstairs.

"Guys, this is very important. Hayley, I'm sorry but your dad is in danger!"

"So, dad always gets in danger at the CIA. It's nothing new"

"You don't understand, Hayley. Apparently, your dad's boss said something about the Blue Star. It seems that he's being controlled by the device run by King Draggoroy. We need to stop him"

"Hi kids, do you guys want a snack?" Francine asked as she walked in.

"Mom, dad's in trouble. We need to rescue him at the CIA" Steve said.

"Oh no, not this again! It's that story that your father mentioned about being gone for a very long time. I can't believe that it's happening again!" Francine cried.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith. Someone named King Draggoroy is controlling a lot of people and it is turning them into his slaves with a Blue Star device. I don't know what that is but whatever it is, we'll stop him"

"Zoey, how did you know about this? It better not be Deputy Watson!" Jeff shouted.

"Some guy named 'D' told me that he and Hayley's and Steve's dad's boss said someone invaded the CIA. Guys, we're going to need a lot of help with this" Zoey added.

"Mom, we're going to find dad and bring him home alive. I promise!" Hayley added as she tried to comfort her mother.

Roger comes in.

"Hey, what's all the commotion? Mary is about to take a nap" the alien added, clad in a daycare sitter outfit.

"Roger, Stan is being controlled by King Draggoroy. Do you have something to do with this?" Francine questioned.

"Mom, Roger has nothing to do with this. He's taking care of our daughter. By the Roger, thanks so much for watching Mary" Hayley said.

"Anytime Hayley, but where's Stan? He promised that we would go fishing" the alien wondered.

"We'll find him. We need to go to the CIA, find Bullock and 'D' and then save our dad. This mission is much crueler than the Murder Games, I tell you what. We can't just stand around here, looking like idiots. No offense to you Zoey" Hayley said.

"None taken" Zoey answered.

"All right, Team Smith is back in action!" Jeff shouted.

"Should we let this 'D' guy know about our superhero alter-egos?" Jeff wondered.

"Let's hold off that for a while. We need to wait for the right moment to reveal ourselves" Hayley answered.

(Phone rings)

"I'm sorry you guys. Hello?" Zoey answered the phone.

"Zoey, where the hell are you? The Blue Star is taking over already. Did you find Hayley?" he asked.

"Hang on, Hayley it's for you" Zoey gives her the phone.

"This is Hayley" she answered.

"Hayley, my name is 'D'. Your friend Zoey told you already what's going on, but Cindy and I cannot hold them off for long. I need you to get here now" 'D' said.

"Come on Team Smith" Hayley said as they left.

"Be careful, you guys!" Francine added.

"We'll be fine, mom. Don't worry about us!" Steve added as the four members of Team Smith left the household.

Meanwhile, in a secret place that nobody knows; Draggoroy had his mind controlled scientists working on a machine for the Blue Star. As they were working, he communicated with the mysterious alien from earlier through telepathy.

"Haven't you found the Blue Star yet?" The mysterious alien asked.

"Hi, Another" Draggoroy greeted "Yes, I have found the Blue Star. Thanks to the power of the Indigo Star you generously burrowed me"

"My army of Skeletauris..." The Another said as Draggoroy smirked "What's the problem?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to the word 'Skeletauris'" Draggoroy asked "It sounds like the author is not even trying"

"Silence and listen: you promised me the Blue Star, Innerlander" The Another said "You have no idea how powerful the stars are. So, I'm warning you: if you ever betray us. You will know the true meaning of suffering..."

Draggoroy snapped out, finishing the communication.

Then we see the heroes of _OC Universe_ having a party. Or should I say a Super Sweet Sixteen Party?! That's right, it was Amy's 16th birthday and they were all celebrating in the cupcake store where every single decoration was pink. Zack was chatting with Matt.

"How's the parenthood going, Matt?" Zack asked.

"Pretty good so far" Matt answered "But, I'm kind of nervous for the baby delivery. How did you react when your children were born?"

"Cody, you perfectly know I had no freaking idea" Zack said "Maddie for the other hand..."

**Flashback**

Nicole was ready to give birth as the Zack was with the doctor.

"All right Zack, are you ready to know the miracle of birth?" the doctor asked.

"I think I should go wait in the waiting room..." Zack said.

"Don't even dare!" Nicole warned, starting to feel the contractions "You missed Cody's birth, and you won't miss this one!"

"All right, Nicole, now push hard!" the doctor said.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!" Nicole screamed of pain.

"Look, I see the head" the doctor said as Zack looked at it and...he passed out.

**Flashback's End**

"I'm gonna bring my nausea pills" Matt said.

"But it was worthy; because I have the two wonderful and innocent-KIDS, LEAVE THE CAKE ALONE!" Zack ordered as Cody and Maddie were eating the cake. When Zack ordered them to stop, they took the pieces of cake they were eating out of their mouths and put them back to the cake.

Amy's dress looks exactly like Princess Aurora's from _Sleeping Beauty_.

"This is the best party of my ENTIRE LIFE!" Amy cheered.

"We only did our best...for our little girl" Frank said as Amy hugged him.

"THNAK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Amy thanked.

"Sweet heart, I think Chris is waiting for you" Frank said, pointing at Chris in the middle.

Amy approached to Chris as they started dancing with romantic music. All their friends and relatives were happily watching them, especially Meg and Eddie.

"I'm so proud of my little sister" Eddie said.

"Me too, of my younger brother" Meg said "I'd wish I had a 16th birthday like that"

"Hey, we can make you one even though you're not 16 anymore!" Peter said.

"Eddie, did you hear something?" Meg asked "It sounded like a walrus getting stabbed by a Japanese guy"

"Oh, come on, are you gonna get mad at me all the time?" Peter asked

"What part of 'nothing you're gonna do will make Meg loves you' didn't you get?" Persephone asked.

"Shut up, Psycho Me-" then he was kicked in the balls "OW!"

Then a comment appeared on screen:

PERSEPHONE RULES!

"I know, thank you" Persephone thanked "Oh, I also sent a gift from a 'certain reviewer'"

_Flashback_

We see Megan Hermione Lovegood (drawn on _Family Guy_-style) with a present.

"'For the one who criticized me in 'Four Sisters''" Megan read the note as she opened it and...

**POW!**

A boxing glove with a spring punched her in the face.

(**A/E: Sorry if you feel offended for this**)

**Flashback's End**

"By the way, where's Axel?" Eddie asked.

"I swear we invited him too" Meg said "Even though he got me scarred for almost killing us!"

"I believe you, in fact: I don't know why Cindy isn't here yet" Jessica said "She told me she was working for the CIA in a special project"

Then suddenly Iron Brawler appeared, destroying the ceiling. She took off her helmet, revealing Cindy's face.

"Did you miss me?" Cindy asked.

"There's a door, you know!" Meg scolded "Now we have to fix it!"

"Sorry, but I need your help...and Eddie's...and Matt's...and the werewolf guy's" Cindy said.

"I'm Dylan!" Dylan said as he sighed "Why do girls never remember my name?"

"Why? What's going on, Cindy?" Eddie asked.

"It's Axel...he's been taken" Cindy answered.

Everybody gasped by the news.

"He's been taken?" Tracy asked, very concerned.

"But by who?" Eddie asked.

"I'll tell you in the way, there's no time to waste" Cindy said as outside a helicopter appeared with stairs.

"You have a helicopter?" Meg asked.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Cindy said.

So Meg, Eddie, Dylan and Matt got up to the helicopter and flew away, leaving the guests speechless.

"Okay, that was weird" Persephone said.

Next day, Team Smith was in a kind of battleship of S.W.O.R.D.

"Who's Cindy Redmond?" Hayley asked.

"Cindy is a very young, yet very brilliant scientist" 'D' said "Agent Dawn Star recommended her; she described her as a pretty version of Stephen Hawking"

"You mean she'll appear in a wheelchair and talk with a machine?" Jeff wondered.

Finally they saw a helicopter coming and landing on the ship. When people came out, Team Smith was surprised to see their friends again.

"Oh my God, Hayley!" Meg cheered.

"Meg!" Hayley cheered as she hugged her.

"And Zoey, Steve and Jeff!" Eddie greeted.

"So good to see you, man!" Jeff greeted.

"Hey, what happened to Chris?" Steve asked.

"And Amy?" Zoey asked as she looked at Matt, Dylan and Cindy "And who are these guys?"

"Guys, these are my friends Matt Kennedy, Dylan Flannigan and Cindy Redmond" Eddie said.

"Nice to meet you" Matt greeted.

"I'm Dylan, don't forget it" Dylan said.

"Wow, aside of hot, you have a badass armor" Jeff said as Hayley glared at him "What? Her armor really looks badass!"

"Yeah, you look like a female version of _MegaMan_" Steve said "With Zero's long blonde hair of course"

"Thank you, I made it with a bunch of scraps" Cindy said.

"I am 'D', director of S.W.O.R.D." 'D' said.

"I know who you are, Cindy told us everything" Eddie said "About the Blue Star, about Axel...and about King Draggoroy"

"Just when we thought he was gone for good, he comes back to take over one of our friends!" Meg said "Yeah, hard to believe I care about the guy who almost killed me and my boyfriend!"

"You already fought him before?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't so easy" Eddie said as he showed his sword in his miniature size "This sword allows me to transform me into a powerful knight. It gives me an incredible, but dangerous power"

"HOLY CRAP!" Steve and Jeff said in an amazed unison tone.

Then the mysterious woman in a purple jumpsuit (who's actually Helena in disguise) from 'A School Terrorist' arrived.

"It's you!" Eddie said "The person who captured Beltraine when he terrorized our school!"

"This is agent Dawn Star" 'D' said "One of our best agents of our organization"

"Also, why are you wearing this mask while nobody else does?" Eddie asked.

Dawn Star remained silent.

"You're not very talky, are you?" Eddie asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you wanna step inside in a minute" 'D' said "It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

Then the ship started shaking.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

But they realized the ship isn't a ship, neither a submarine...IT WAS A GIANT FLYING AIR CRAFT CARRIER!

Our heroes were inside of the air craft with so many agents working on their computers.

"Dude, this thing is HUGE!" Jeff said, amazed.

"And it flies up in the air!" Zoey said.

"But it kinda looks phallic, don't you think?" Cindy asked "I mean: two helixes and one large plane track..."

"This 'phallic air craft' is the 'Skyward'" 'D' said "The most powerful weapon of S.W.O.R.D."

"Besides: sexual imagery is very common in science fiction" Eddie said.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Cindy said, giving Meg a high-tech bow and a quiver of arrows "A gift for my little sister"

"Wow, a new bow and arrows?!" Meg asked, surprised.

"Eddie told me how much you love archery" Cindy said "Now you can be as good as Katniss, Legolas and Green Arrow all together!"

"Cindy, you have no idea how grateful I am" Meg said "But, I love my old bow. I made it all by myself. It symbolizes my strength as a woman that I'm no longer a weak little girl who squeals for something stupid like..."

"You can listen to music with it" Cindy added, making Meg squealing like a fan-girl and gushing over the high-tech bow.

"I'm gonna LOVE IT!" Meg cheered.

Back to Draggoroy's hideout; still under Draggoroy's mind control, Stan and Axel are working on the Blue Star.

"Is this the stuff you need?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons" Stan said "Wow, I never thought being super smart would be awesome!" he turned to Draggoroy "Hey! These shining stars are teaching me a lot of things. They're more than just knowledge, they're...OUTRAGEOUS! You know what? This is gonna be my catchphrase: OUTRAGEROUS!"

"Good for you" Draggoroy replied as he turned to Axel "What did it teach you, Agent Everett?"

"My next target" Axel answered.

"Tell me what you need" Draggoroy said.

"I need a distraction" Axel said, grabbing his Ragnarok "And an eyeball"

"Okay" Draggoroy said as he ripped off an eyeball to one of his agents.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the agent screamed of pain "IT HURTS!"

"Uh...not literally" Axel said.

"I know, I just love seeing people suffer" Draggoroy said

Meanwhile, in one of S.W.O.R.D.'s aircrafts; our heroes were wearing their superhero outfits as they traveled to Germany.

"According to Axel's communicator, he's located in here: Stuttgart, Germany" Cindy said.

"It's up to me" Eddie said.

"Eddie, don't you think this is too dangerous?" Meg asked "After all, it's Axel what we're talking"

"Meg, don't forget that without Matthew, he can't unleash his dragon form" Eddie said.

"Wait, a DRAGON?" Hayley asked.

"Like a generic dragon or a _Pokémon_ dragon?" Steve asked.

"Like a _Final Fantasy_ dragon" Eddie answered.

"Oh God, help me Hayley I'm scared of dragons!" Jeff screamed as he hugged his wife's arm tightly while she pats his head to calm down.

In the gala where many formal people were dancing in the ballroom; Axel and the agents broke into the Iridium storage and...

BOOOOOM!

And explosion happened as many people got scared and ran away. As Axel and the mind-controlled agents were stealing the Iridium, Draggoroy came outside as he used his magic to control clones of himself to surround the crowd.

"Kneel before me" Draggoroy ordered as the crowd tried to ignore him "I...said...KNEEEEEEEEEL!"

The crowd finally obeyed him and kneeled before him.

**Cutaway**

We see General Zod (the one from Superman II) was watching the movie.

"Oh, please, I can make the Hustonians kneel before Zod too!" Zod said.

**Cutaway's End**

"Is not this easier?" Draggoroy asked "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were born to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel"

Then a German old man stood up.

"Not to men like you" the German old man said.

"There are no men like me" Draggoroy said.

"There are always be Hitlers like you" the German old man said.

"Okay, how do you even speak English?" Draggoroy asked "This doesn't make sense. Oh, never mind, you will serve as an example"

He was about to execute him with an energy blast, but suddenly Eddie appeared and blocked the energy blast with his sword, saving the old man. Draggoroy was shocked when he saw Eddie.

"Draggoroy..." Eddie growled.

"Walker..." Draggoroy said, suddenly smiling.

All the people leave the place as the two face-off once again.

"I never wanted to see you again" Eddie said.

"Why not?" Draggoroy asked "After all what I did for you?"

"You kidnapped my girlfriend, you tortured her family, you almost killed my sister and cousins with your monsters and now you're threatening to enslave the people of my planet!" Eddie said.

"So, are you planning to fight me alone?" Draggoroy asked.

"I'm not alone" Eddie answered.

The aircraft appeared with a machine gun pointing at Draggoroy.

***Cindy's voice*** _Draggoroy, drop the weapon and stand down_.

Then Draggoroy attacked Eddie as he protected himself and they both fought until Draggoroy knocked him out with his scepter.

"Kneel before me..." Draggoroy ordered.

"NEVER!" Eddie said as he fought again.

We see our heroes looking at the right.

"I gotta admit it, 'sis': your boyfriend has skills" Cindy said as she realized Meg was going down "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I don't wanna die after the love of my life" Meg said, getting out of the aircraft.

Eddie and Draggoroy kept fighting until Eddie was down and Draggoroy was about to kill him.

"It's a shame you have to die, you were a lot of fun" Draggoroy said until he was hit by an explosive arrow.

"What about me?!" Meg asked "I wasn't a lot of fun when you forced me to marry you?!"

"I missed you too, Megan" Draggoroy said.

"Well, I didn't miss your tiny piece of chalk that you call 'penis'" Meg said as she turned to Eddie "Just for the record: it wasn't for sex, I saw him peeing in the garden"

"Okay, now you made me mad!" Draggoroy said as he made clones to attack her, but then the rest of our heroes appeared and fought against the clones.

"Okay, this isn't going to be easy. Steve and Jeff, I need you to face off half of these guys and Zoey and I will take care of the other half" Hayley instructed.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked.

"Just go!" Hayley shouted as she and his brother's girlfriend attacked half of the clones with their martial arts and their swords. Hayley uses her stone sword to attack them, while Zoey used her pistol sword. The girls slashed some of them away, but more clones are piling up.

"Grr, there's so many of them!" Steve shouted.

"Dude, we can do this! Remember your powers Steve, or should I say, Super Karate Kid?" Jeff said as he summons his powerful poisonous hand and attacked some of the clones while Steve dodges the clones' attack by speed jumping and punching.

"Can't catch me!" Steve taunted as clones tried to attack him at the same time, but he kept jumping from one place to another with a blink of an eye.

"Make your move, Malfoy" Cindy ordered as Draggoroy surrendered, putting up his hands "Good move"

**End of Act I**


	3. Act II

**Act II**

"Uh Cindy, you mind telling me who you really are?" Steve questioned.

"I'll tell if you tell. I'm Iron Brawler, Super Karate Kid?" Cindy asked.

"Cool, hey wait a minute; how did you know my name?" Steve wondered.

"Lucky guess, plus what kind of superhero wears a karate outfit? Are you supposed to be _The Karate Kid?_" Cindy asked.

"No I'm not, but I got it…Ms. Redmond" Steve said.

"Smith" Cindy replied with a small smile as the heroes continue to fight off the clones.

The scene shifts to the heroes riding on the aircraft. Zoey is watching the sky as thunder is striking out of nowhere.

"Said anything?" 'D' asked.

"Not a word" Zoey replied.

"_Just get him here. We're low on time_" 'D' demanded, off-screen.

With King Draggoroy tied and cuffed to his seat, Eddie, Matt, Steve, Hayley, and Cindy watch from a distance.

"I don't like it" Steve said.

"What? Someone who looks like Jaden Smith in the_ Karate Kid_ giving up so easily?" Cindy asked.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop. For the record, I DO NOT look like Jaden Smith! My dad…" Steve was cut off when he and his sister looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing" Steve answered.

"I hope our dad is okay" Hayley said.

"Hayley and Steve, we're going to rescue him. Even if we end up stinking for days, we can't give up on this mission" Eddie responded.

"_I have a shower and bathroom here, you know_!" 'D' shouted, off-screen.

"Do you have a laundry room too?" Matt asked "My costume is starting to stink"

"You never wash it or what?" Zoey asked.

"My washing machine is broken" Matt answered.

**Flashback**

Bruce was fighting against his washing machine.

"Why do all appliances hate me?!" Bruce asked.

**Flashback's end**

"So now what?" Steve wondered.

"For an old fella, you kick ass pretty well" Cindy said.

"I'm not that old! At least, I don't think so" Steve snapped.

"What's your thing? Pilates? Kicking people's heads or nards?" Cindy asked.

"'D' didn't tell me he was calling you in" Zoey added.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things 'D' doesn't tell you" Cindy replied.

A loud thunder noise strikes at the clouds.

"Where's this coming from?" Zoey asked.

"What's wrong? Little Draggy scared of a wittle lightening? Does Draggy want his blankie and mommy?" Meg taunted.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows. Yes I do want my blankie…if I had one! What the f*ck?" Draggoroy wondered what was going on outside.

Out of nowhere, somebody with Angel wings appeared: Matthew Ryder. He landed on the aircraft as he break into it.

"Matthew Ryder?" Eddie asked.

"You" Matthew said as he grabbed Draggoroy's collar "I was looking for you" They both fell off the aircraft.

"WAIT!" Eddie called.

"Another hero or villain?" Hayley questioned.

"Is that guy friendly?" Jeff asked.

"If he frees Draggoroy or kills him, the Blue Star's lost" Zoey said.

"I don't know Jeff. Whoever he is, he better be a friend" Hayley answered as Steve took off.

"Steve, where are you going?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, I'm going to go check outside. If it's a stranger or a monster, I'm not letting ourselves get hurt. Redmond, we need a plan of attack!" Steve answered.

"I have a plan; attack!" Cindy responded as she jumped off the aircraft.

"Steve, I'm coming with you" Eddie said.

"Me too" Meg said.

"I'm in dude" Jeff joins in.

"Babe, don't go, unless I go with you. Zoey, are you in?" Hayley asked.

"No thanks, I'll sit this one out. Besides, I'll help 'D' keep company" Zoey replied.

"I don't see how I can" Eddie said.

"These guys come from legends; they're basically look like gods" Zoey added.

"There's only one God, milady. I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" Eddie chuckled.

"We'll stay with her. Matt and I can keep guard if anyone tries to get in" Dylan added.

"Be careful, you guys!" Zoey instructed as Steve, Hayley, Jeff, Eddie, Meg, and Cindy got out of the flying aircraft.

As our heroes (except Zoey, Matt and Dylan) jumped off the aircraft.

Meanwhile, Matthew and Draggoroy landed.

"Where's the Blue Star?" Matthew asked.

"Nice to meet you, 'Where's-The-Blue-Star'" Draggoroy greeted.

"My real name is Matthew Ryder and I'm a Guardian Angel" Matthew said.

"A Guardian Angel?" Draggoroy asked "That sounds interesting. What or who do you guard?"

"A blond bitch named Connie D'Amico, but God assign us missions when Earth is on danger" Matthew said "Oh, I almost forgot" he took out a magical sphere whose design is very similar of Innerland.

He threw the sphere, releasing a magical hologram of...Eileen. But now she looks like a woman of her 20's and she wears a sexy version of her dress.

"Hello, Draggoroy" Eileen greeted with a serious tone.

"Sister...you look less ugly than I remember" Draggoroy said.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mode?" Eileen asked.

"You should give me thanks, Princess-" Draggoroy said.

"It's Queen, now" Eileen interrupted him "Our father..."

"YOUR...father" Draggoroy interrupted and corrected her.

"He passed away a long time ago and since then, Mother regained her immortality and I became Queen of Innerland" Eileen explained "But we all mourned for your banishment"

"Well, I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness" Draggoroy said "I remember you and your family tossing me to this pathetic world of insects. I who was and should be KING!"

"And you attack the people of this planet in order to satisfy your thirst of revenge?" Eileen asked.

"The humans slaughter each other like animals everyday" Draggoroy answered "I mean to rule them"

"Think yourself above them?" Eileen asked.

"Well, yes" Draggoroy answered.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother" Eileen said "A throne would suit you ill"

Draggoroy walked away a little to a cliff.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about!" Draggoroy said "I have grown, daughter of Edagorth, in my exile. I have seen the power of the Blue Star. And when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power?" Eileen asked "Who controls the would be king?"

"I AM A KING!" Draggoroy shouted.

"NOT HERE!" Eileen shouted back "I'm begging you: you give up the Blue Star and your poisonous dream! Please, come home..."

"I don't have it" Draggoroy said.

"Matthew, stop Draggoroy, whatever it takes" Eileen ordered as she disappeared.

"How did you get one of these Innerland spheres?" Draggoroy asked.

"As a Guardian Angel, I can meet all the Gods from different religions and mythologies" Matthew said "I got this one from Hermes's post office. Who by the way, he's annoying as balls"

**Flashback**

We see Matthew with Hermes, who's a black guy.

"I received dat sphere from that sexy chick princess from that crazy place!" Hermes said whose voice is Chris Rock's "How crazy it is? They have horses hanging out with Unicorns! Now, that's CRAAAAZY!"

"You made me hate black people more" Matthew said with a deadpan tone.

**Flashback's end**

"You heard her, buddy" Matthew said "Just give me that stupid thing and I don't have to tell your sister that I cut your head off"

"You need the star to bring me to my home" Draggoroy said "But I've sent it off. I know not where"

"Listen to me, Draggoroy" Matthew said as he was slammed by Iron Brawler and took him off, leaving Draggoroy alone.

"I'm listening!" Draggoroy said.

They both landed in the middle of the woods.

"Don't touch me again" Matthew said.

"Then don't take my stuff, Archangel Michael" Cindy said as she opened her helmet "Or should I say...Matthew?"

"Cindy, so good to see you" Matthew said "Listen, you must be wondering why..."

"It's okay, your sister told Jessica everything and then she told me everything" Cindy said.

"Look, I'm just doing my job" Matthew said "Draggoroy has to face Innerlandian Justice or whatever that crap is"

"He gives up the star and he's all yours" Cindy said "Until then..." she puts her helmet on "Stay out of this" she walked away "Birdy boy"

Matthew shot a lightning bolt to knock Cindy out. Then they started fighting for who captures Draggoroy. Then the rest of the heroes appeared and they saw the fight.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Meg asked.

"A pissing contest, I guess" Matt answered.

"Whatever it is, Draggoroy is set free" Eddie said "Team Smith, go and find him. We stay to stop these two fighting.

"Okay" Hayley agreed.

"Let's do this!" Steve said.

"Yeah!" Jeff cheered.

When Matthew shot another lightning bolt, Cindy absorbed the energy of the bolt.

***J.A.N.I.C.E. Voice*** _Energy capacity: 400%_

"Kudos" Cindy said as she shot an strong energy blast out of her chest to knock Matthew out.

"Hey, that's enough!" Eddie ordered.

They both stopped fighting as they looked at them: Eddie holding his sword, Meg holding her bow and arrow and Matt preparing his magical fire.

"He started it!" Cindy said, pointing at Matthew.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Matthew!" Meg scolded.

"I already told her, I was just doing my job until she puts herself in my way" Matthew explained "I wanna stop Draggoroy as much as you"

"Then prove it" Matt said "Put that sword down"

"Uh...yep!" Cindy exclaimed "No! Bad call! He loves his sword!"

Matthew wields his sword, ready to attack.

"You want me to put the sword DOWN?!" Matthew asked, ready to attack Matt.

Matt protect himself with his magic shield as Eddie also tried to protect him with his sword.

***BOOOOOOOOM***

The collision of both swords caused an explosion that devastated great part of the forest. Luckily, our heroes survived...but they're covered with smokes and ashes.

"Are we done here?" Eddie asked.

"YES" everybody answered.

Meanwhile, Draggoroy was watching the fight all the time.

"This 'Guardian Angel' seems very powerful" Draggoroy said as he observed that Matthew's sword has an emblem very similar of the seal that Axel has on his chest.

**Flashback**

Axel was showing the seal of his chest to Draggoroy.

"I believe somebody put this on your chest" Draggoroy said.

"I'd like to see it was cute Wiccan lady, but unfortunately it was a dude with a sword named Matthew Ryder" Axel said "Black-haired, angel wingsand his girlfriend is a blond bitch"

"Interesting, you never thought of removing it?" Draggoroy asked

"Only Ryder can remove it with his sword and if it's removed, I became a giant and badass dragon" Axel said.

"Interesting..." Draggoroy commented.

"Stop doing that or horny fangirls will make Yaoi fanarts of us" Axel said.

**Flashback's End**

"If I get the sword, I'll be able unleash Everett's inner beast" Draggoroy said as he realized Team Smith is coming for him "This is my chance..." he made a fake smile "Yes! I escaped from these fools!"

"Not so fast, Draggoroy!" Hayley said.

"You won't escape this time!" Steve said.

"Oh no, they got me!" Draggoroy said, pretending his defeat "I'm doomed!"

"Wow, you really suck as a megalomaniac" Jeff said.

"That song from Incubus?" Steve asked questioned.

"Yes, I like that song!" Jeff said.

"What are you talking about?" Draggoroy adked.

"No, now shut up before I get my stone sword to do all the dirty work, you lead singer of Yellowcard!" Hayley threatened with her weapon.

"Or would you rather have a bloodbath?" Steve threatened as well with his powerful toothpicks.

"I'll be good. And to be clear: I ldo NOT know about him!" Draggoroy surrendered as he shouted.

"Yeah whatever, Ryan Gosling" Jeff taunted.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS HIM EITHER!" King Draggoroy shouted.

**(A/E: He does look like Draco Malfoy (but I, pen123, knew that). He does look like the lead singer of Yellowcard and actor Ryan Gosling. If you never heard of Yellowcard, you should listen to them. I recommend listening to songs such as "Way Away", "Only One", Ocean Avenue", "Rough Landing Holly", and "Lights and Sounds".)**

Meanwhile, dozens of S.W.O.R.D. police officers escort King Draggoroy, who is handcuffed and smiling. Later, he is placed inside a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs after he is free from the cuffs.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You are so much as scratching that glass" 'D' explaimed as he walks in. He presses a button to open a hatch underneath Draggoroy's cell. The king peers as much as he can from the glass "30,000 feet, straight down in steel trap. You get how that works?" he asked him by pointing at him while closing the hatch.

He took out…a boot and…a doll.

"Doll" he said while pointing at a button that would drop Draggoroy into the steel trap.

"Boot" he added as the boot…kicked the doll's butt.

"It's impressive but it's not built, I think, for me" Draggoroy added.

"Actually, it was built for you" 'D' corrected "

"Oh I've hear" Draggoroy chuckled.

The rest of the heroes were looking on the monitor as King Draggoroy is getting interrogated.

"How desperate are you that you call upon such lost beings to defend you?" he asked.

"How desperate am I? More desperate than a kid at an Apple store!" 'D' said.

**Flashback**

We see a little boy and his mother walking inside an Apple store.

"Mommy, I want this one!" he points at a 256 Gigabyte iPad worth $2000.

"Honey, we can't afford that one" she said.

"I want that iPad! I want to be cooler than everyone else in the school!" he begged

"Well, you're not getting it and that's final!" she shouted while losing patience.

"Fine, I'm going to stay here and cry all day!" he lies down on the ground crying and rolling around.

"Ma'am, you need to calm your child down" an officer told him.

"Oh relax, he'll calm himself down" she said as the child continues to misbehave.

Hours later, he is still crying, but the mother left. He stops for a minute.

"Damn it, I thought it would work. Round two tomorrow, I think so" the child gets up and leaves the Apple store.

**Flashback Ends**

"Oh it burns you to come so close; to have the Blue Star, to have power, unlimited power" Draggoroy said, being the sneaky weasel he is "And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share and then to be reminded what real power is.l

"Well, you let me know if it wants a magazine or a comic book or a PlayBoy" 'D' said with a small smile.

"PlayBoy?" Draggoroy asked.

"Good choice" 'D' answered as he threw him a PlayBoy and left the room.

"An illustrated book with less than 20 pages?" Draggoroy asked as he started reading them "Wow, women either wearing ridiculous outfits or nothing at all? Maybe this world isn't that bad"

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes, except Matthew, who is just listening yet is standing there, feeling torn apart, is watching until the monitor turns black.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dylan wondered.

"Draggoroy is going to drag this out. So Matthew, what's his play?" Meg asked.

"He has his stupid army called the Skeletauris and his clones" Matthew explained. "The purpose is to lead them against your people. They will win him the Universe. In return, I suspect, for the Blue Star."

"An army from outer space?" Steve asked.

"So he's building some portal. Then again, that's what he needs Stan Smith for…oh my God" Matthew realized.

"Smith" Eddie wondered.

"He's our dad" Steve said next to Hayley, which the both of them look down.

"He's my father-in-law" Jeff added.

"Don't forget he will be my future father-in-law" Zoey added as she embraced Steve.

"Guys, I did not realize that the guy Draggoroy is holding under some kind of spell was your father, along with one of ours" Matthew added.

"I want to know why he took Dad from us. He's not leading an army from here" Hayley demanded.

"Let's not focus on King Draggoroy. His brain is a bag full of crap and you can smell how disgusting he is" Dylan said.

"You mean cats?" Matt corrected.

"No I'm pretty sure it's crap" Dylan said.

"Have cared how you speak because Draggoroy is beyond reason" Matthew said.

"Did he kill a lot of people?" Zoey asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did" Jeff said.

"Hmm, why does he need iridium?" Matt wondered.

"It's a stabilizing agent" Cindy said as she walks in with Bullock. "We'll have to fly there. No hard feelings, Angel. You've got a mean swing. Plus, the Iridium can create a portal to open wide and stay open as long as Draggoroy, I mean Malfoy, wants."

"How do you know all of this?" Steve wondered.

"Last night, the pact, your dad's notes, and so forth; does anyone read here?" Cindy asked as she looked at everyone of the Skyward "Are these agents professionals? That mam is playing Pac-Man!"

We see a male agent playing Pac-Man.

"That's not true!" Male agent said as on the monitor we see Pac-Man getting touched by one of the ghosts and died "DAMN IT!"

"And that woman is talking with her boyfriend on Skype" Cindy said.

We see a female agent talking with her boyfriend on Skype.

"That's not of your business!" Female agent said "I gotta go, honey. See you tonight"

"They thought we didn't notice, but we did" Cindy said.

"Does Draggoroy need any particular kind of power source?" Hayley added.

"Anything with more than a hundred million Kelvin to break through the Coulomb barrier" Matt assumed.

"Finally, someone who can speak English" Cindy said.

"Is this what just happened?" Steve said.

"Well, there's one thing we can do" Jeff said as he, Dylan, Matt, Eddie shook hands with each other. Hayley, Meg, and Zoey share a group hug.

"What about me?" Cindy asked as she joins in the girl group hug.

"Don't forget about me" Steve said as he joins in the handshake with the guys. Later, the guys and the girls fist punch each other.

"What was that?" Matt wondered.

"A sign of respect" Eddie said.

"That, plus how awesome we are" Jeff added.

"It's nice to meet you everyone. Let's do this" Cindy said with a smile.

"Go Team Smith!" Zoey cheered.

"Actually, my last name isn't Smith, so nice try!" Cindy snapped while Zoey looks down.

"Oh relax, we'll create an awesome name, but let's not think about that for now."

'D' walks in.

"What are you guys up to?" he wondered.

"Nothing, just bonding with each other, like this trust fall" Jeff said as he falls back, but nobody catches him.

"I don't like you guys already!" he shouted in pain.

"All right, if we need to beat Draggoroy, we'll need some stronger powers; strong but not too strong" Cindy said. "Hayley, you mind if I borrow your sword for a minute?"

Hayley shakes her head as Cindy takes her weapon.

"Let's start with this stick of hers, even though it's not really a stick. It can be magical wand" Cindy explained. "I think any swords you guys have can work!"

"I don't know about that. I want to know how Draggoroy is using it to turn his people into his personal flying monkeys" 'D' said.

"Monkeys? I don't get it" Jeff said.

"I do! I understand the reference" Eddie said as he raised his hand. Hayley whispers the reference to Jeff.

"Oh, like the ones from _The Wizard of Oz_? Okay, does this mean we get to walk the yellow trail?" Jeff wondered.

"Not at all" Hayley answered while Jeff looked down.

"We need somebody who can interrogate him" 'D' said.

"Leave it to me, I must know by myself why he kidnapped my father" Hayley said.

"But, honey, what happen if this is a trap and he controls his mind?" Jeff asked.

"Don't worry, he won't, he has to taste the blade of my sword first" Hayley said, taking her sword back from Cindy "Besides, why I have the feeling he's the only prisoner he wants to be here?"

"Okay, you interrogate him, Redmond and Kennedy, track the Blue Star" 'D' ordered "The rest of you...take a shower, you smell like smokes and ashes"

So Cindy and Matt decided to work together on looking for the Blue Star.

"Hey, Matt, you never wonder why 'D' called us all together?" Cindy asked.

"Because we're freaks, I guess" Matt answered.

"I mean, all this crazy crap is happening and we're just random people that coincidentally meet each other" Cindy said.

Then Eddie came in too.

"You think 'D' is hiding us something?" Eddie said

"He's more than a spy" Cindy said "He's THE spy. His secrets have secrets"

"Like a double agent?" Eddie asked.

"'I shall rise an empire from the highest peak of the World'" Matt said.

"Excuse me?" Cindy asked.

"That's what Draggoroy was whispering when we took him down" Matt answesred.

"Can you focus on finding the star?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I'm more interested of why 'D' is putting us all together like part of his action figure collections" Cindy said "Luckily, J.A.N.I.C.E. has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every dirty secret S.W.O.R.D. is trying to hide" she offered Eddie a raisin "Raisin?"

"Yes, thank you" Eddie thanked, taking a few "Just find the star"

Eddie came out of the room and in the halls, he came across with agent Dawn Star.

"Hey, Agent...Dawn Star, right?" Eddie asked, but she didn't answer "Look, I don't know who you are, but this thing of 'silent agent' is ticking me off. I want to know who you are" but Dawn Star ran away "Hey! Come back!" he started chasing after her "I said COME BACK!" he threw his sword, making her to jump to dodge it, but tripped down and her mask was dropped revealing her face: Helena "MOM?!"

"Ugh...good afternoon, Son" Helena greeted.

"Y-You a secret agent!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I think you're ready to know the truth" Helena said.

Meanwhile; Hayley went to Draggoroy's cell to interrogate.

"Draggoroy, it's time to tell the tru-OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hayley asked for seeing Draggoroy with his pants dropped

"Had you never learn the art of privacy?" Draggoroy asked, putting his pants on and throwing the PlayBoy magazine to Hayley.

"UGH! IT'S STICKY!" Hayley screamed, throwing the magazine away "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"The women of your world are more beautiful than mine" Draggoroy said.

"Okay, enough of this crap!" Hayley said "You're going to tell me what did you do my father!"

"Nothing, I've just open his mind to knowledge" Draggoroy said "You should be proud of him"

"And once you've won, when you're the king of the mountain, what's gonna happen to him?" Hayley asked "What's gonna happen to his mind?"

"You really love your father, daughter of Smith" Draggoroy said.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Hayley asked.

"When I read his mind, I've seen that you both had a troubled past" Draggoroy said "You both have different points of view. About politics, about laws, about people...about life"

"That doesn't stop me for loving him" Hayley said "I'll always be his sweet and innocent princess"

"Well, you don't seem so innocent" Draggoroy said.

"I made mistakes in the past and I've got red in my ledger" Hayley said "I'd do anything to wipe it out"

"Anything?" Draggoroy asked "Can you wipe out that much red?" Daughter of Smith? New Zealand? The Murder Games? Your father told me everything. Your ledger isn't just dripping red, it's gushing BLOOD all over it and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. You act like a child at prayer. PATHETIC!"

We see our heroes listening the interrogation through the walls.

_You lied and killed for the amusement of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But you're like any human of this rotten and corrupted planet and that will never change._

Back to the cell.

"I won't batter your father!" Draggoroy said "Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows your fear. And then he'll wake up just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll SPLIT HIS SKULL!" these horrible words made Hayley turning around and wimp in silence "This is my promise, you mewling bitch!"

"Y-You're a monster..." Hayley cried.

"Well, at least you have a guardian angel with a sword to protect you" Draggoroy said.

"Matthew!" Hayley said, figuring out Draggory's plan "That's your plan!"

"What?" Draggoroy asked, confused.

"Draggoroy means to steal Matthew's sword" Hayley said through her communicator "Thank you, for your cooperation" she left the cell.

"CURSE ME!" Draggoroy cursed.

Back to Cindy and Matt's lab, 'D' came in.

"What are you doing, Ms. Redmond?" 'D' asked.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you" Cindy answered.

"You're supposed to be locating the Blue Star" 'D' said.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now" Matt explained "When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.

"And you'll get your star back, no muss, no fuss" Cindy said as she looked at a monitor "What is Phase 2?"

Then Eddie came in with Helena, along the rest of our heroes.

"Phase 2 is S.W.O.R.D. used the star to make weapons" Eddie said "Sorry, your computer was moving a little slow for me"

"Chief, I'm-" Helena said.

"Save it for later, Agent Star" 'D' ordered "Walker, we gathered everything related to the Blue Star. This does not mean that we're.."

"I'm sorry, 'D'" Cindy said, moving the computer screen towards 'D' which shows plans of a high-tech weapon "What were you lying?"

"You have to understand-" 'D' said.

"Understand?!" Eddie asked, outraged "I was having a great time celebrating my little sister's 16th birthday until you appeared with all your Agents Smiths from _the Matrix _and it happens that my own mother is one of you all this time!"

"Oh my god, you were using the Blue Star to build weapons of mass destruction?!" Hayley asked "Why?!"

"Because of him" 'D' answered, pointing at Matthew.

"Whoa, wait, why ME?!" Matthew asked.

"Well, not only, but Walker too" 'D' said.

"Excuse ME?!" Eddie asked.

"And the magic boy" 'D' added.

"Hey!" Matt said.

"And the Team Smith" 'D' added.

"What the hell?!" Team Smith asked.

"Let me guess: you're blaming me too, right?" Cindy asked.

"Pretty much every possible threat to this world" 'D' answered "Warlocks, evil organizations, creatures from another dimension, etc. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled"

"Like you controlled the star?" Zoey asked.

"Don't tell me you're planning to go in a war with Draggoroy and his army?" Dylan asked.

"We had to come up with something" 'D' answered

"Oh yeah, blowing stuff up always calms everything right down" Cindy said, sarcastically.

"Look who's talking, Ms. I'm-A-Big-Gun" Meg insulted.

"You call this giving a good example to your younger sister?" Eddie asked

"Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Cindy said "How is this now about me?"

"Come on, guys, let's not fight to each other" Jeff said.

"Queen Eileen thought we the humans were more evolved than this" Matthew said.

"Excuse me?" 'D' asked "Did we come to her world to blow stuff up"

Suddenly they all start talking over each other and arguing. As Draggoroy's scepter behind them was glowing.

Outside, we see a fleet of CIA helicopters that Draggoroy stole. They were lead by Axel and the brainwashed agents. Draggoroy was holding a bazooka and aimed at one of Skyward's helixes.

"What are we? A team?" Matt asked "No, we're an unstable chimerical mixture. We're...a time bomb"

"You need to stay away" 'D' said.

"Why? Because I have magical powers?" Matt asked "That's why you dragged me to this just like the rest of us? You wanna know what I do to keep myself calm?"

"Matt, drop Draggory's scepter!" Eddie said.

Matt realized he was holding Draggoroy's scepter.

"Sorry" Matt said, dropping the scepter.

Then Axel shot the bazooka as it destroys part of the helixes. Which caused the Skyward to shake.

"What the devil is going on?!" 'D' asked through his communicator.

_Sir! A fleet CIA helicopters were identified! It's attacking us!_

"Send our dogfighters!" 'D' ordered as he turned to our heroes "Put on your suits"

"RIGHT!" everybody agreed as they went to gear up.

Outside, S.W.O.R.D. dogfighters came out from the Skyward to stop the CIA imposters. Axel took his chance to jump off the helicopter to one of the dogfighters. He broke the glass to take the pilot out and threw him away.

*Wihlem Scream*

Axel took control of the dogfighter to go to the Skyward.

Back inside, our heroes (wearing their superhero outfits) were running through the hallways.

"What do we do?" Meg asked.

"Me? I'm going to repair the helix" Cindy answered I know how, J.A.N.I.C.E. got me the information"

"Guys, we gotta stop these brainwashed agents" Zoey said.

"Yeah, babe!" Steve cheered "Let's kick some ass!"

"Matthew, don't let Draggoroy take your sword" Hayley said.

"Over my dead body" Matthew said "Well, I'm technically dead, so..."

***BOOOOOOOOM***

Axel appeared with brainwashed agents, so all the heroes attacked. Meg throwing arrows, Matt shooting magical blasts, Dylan attacking another agent and Team Smith doing the usual. So Eddie faced off Axel. Axel started shooting as Eddie reflected them with his sword and he was about to attack, but Axel punched Eddie so hard in the stomach and then a kick in the chin, knocking him out. Axel puts his foot on Eddie's chest.

"Where's Draggoroy?" Axel asked.

"We're not your enemies, Axel!" Eddie answered "Try to think!"

"Wrong answer" Axel said, pointing at him with his Ragnarok.

Then Meg turned around and shot an explosive arrow.

***BOOOM***

The explosion was so strong that Axel sent him away until he ended up in...Draggoroy's cell.

"It's about time" Draggoroy said.

"Hey, better late than never" Axel said.

"Listen, you need to deactivate this bloody thing" Draggoroy ordered.

"Bitch, my mother was a CIA agent, this is a simple puzzle game for me" Axel said, deactivating the lock system.

_Move away, Axel!_

Axel turned around, revealing Helena with a big high-tech cannon.

"Wow, badass-looking weapon" Axel said, impressed.

"You like this?" Helena asked "This is just the prototype. Even I don't know what it does. Please, don't make me try it on you"

Axel thought for a moment and then...

***CRASH***

Matthew got through a wall to tackle Axel, making him to deactivate the lock system and releasing Draggoroy. So, Helena opened fire to shoot Draggoroy. But Matthew and Axel put themselves in front of Draggoroy and the fire blast hit Matthew's sword instead...

***BOOOOOOOM***

The explosion destroyed the prison room. Luckily, our heroes and Draggoroy survived. Matthew was down and he tried to each his sword, but Draggorot stepped on it.

"Do you mind if I burrow this?" Draggoroy asked, taking the sword "Everett! Find my scepter and let's get out of this junk!"

Draggoroy and Axel left the room, leaving Matthew and Helena defeated.

"So, that's what it does..." Helena said, weakling.

Meanwhile; our heroes try to find Matthew or Axel until they found Helena repairing the helix's damaged engine. Right now, she was pushing the helix. Luckily, Matt used his magic to slow it down.

"Cindy!" Meg called.

"Guys!" Cindy called "I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris"

"Does anyone understands her?" Jeff asked "Because I don't"

"I need one of you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position" Cindy said.

Eddie got himself to the control panel and opened it up

"What's it look like in there?" Cindy asked.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity" Eddie answered.

"Well, you're not wrong" Cindy replied.

"The relays are intact" Eddie said "What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push" Cindy

"But If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Meg said.

"Don't worry, she won't" Matt said.

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag..." Cindy said

"ENGLISH, PLEASE!" everybody said.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one" Jeff replied.

"See that red lever?" Cindy asked, pointing at the red lever "It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word"

Our heroes (except Matt) jumped to the other side for the red lever. Unfortunately, more brainwashed agents appeared and attacked them.

"How many agents the CIA has?!" Steve complained.

"Stop complaining and keep fighting!" Hayley ordered.

Meanwhile; Axel and Draggoroy (with his scepter back), stole one of S.W.O.R.D.'s aircrafts and flew away.

Back to our heroes...

"Guys, need a lever!" Cindy said.

"I need a minute here!" Eddie said.

"Lever! Now!" Cindy demanded.

So Eddie jumped to pull the lever as the engine started working and Matt used his magic to put Cindy out of the helix as quickly as possible. Our heroes got out of here after defeating the agents.

Meanwhile; Matthew found out Helena was very weak right now.

"I'm sorry, Matthew...I failed" Helena said.

"Don't be harsh to yourself" Matthew said, taking out a small bag full of shiny dust.

"What is it?" Helena asked.

"Healing dust, we the Guardian Angels use it to heal ourselves during or after a battle" Matthew explained, healing Helena's wounds and she was quickly recovered.

"Oh my god, I never felt better before" Helena said, impressed.

"One of the advantages to be dead" Matthew said.

"But...Draggoroy escaped...and he has your sword" Helena said

Matthew sighed and turned his head away.

**End of Act II**


	4. Act III

**Act III**

After the invasion, 'D' gathered our heroes in the ship's meeting room, who are still recovering thanks to Matthew's healing dust.

"We're dead in the air up here" 'D' said "Our communications, location of the star. I got nothing for you. Lost my good agent. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Blue Star. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Agent Dawn Star knows this, called 'The Ultimate Heroes Initiative'. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. I guess superheroes only exist in comic books"

"Not necessary" Eddie said "Do you know why Superman and Spider-Man are my favorite superheroes?"

"Because they wear red and blue like you do?" Cindy asked.

"NO!" Eddie answered "Because they protect innocent people and they know what's right. Not matter how nasty things are, they just never give up. If they don't give up, neither we should!"

"Eddie, they're fictional characters!" Meg said "This is the real world...that uses cartoon logic, but it's still the real world!"

"Come on, we've been in so many crazy adventures before!" Eddie said "We fought aagainst wolves, Nazis, witch hunters, a robot dinosaur, even monsters from a fantasy world! We did incredible things in past and we can still do incredible things now!"

"I agree with Eddie, we can't give up now" Matt said.

"Yeah, I never thought I could live with my werewolf transformation, but here I am!" Dylan said.

Do you at least keep your pants on?" Zoey wondered.

"Yes Zoey" Dylan answered.

"And thanks to these powers, we survived the Murder Games for the second time" Jeff said.

"Then we shouldn't give up now, we came too far to give up" Zoey said.

"I still wanna kick Draggoroy's ass!" Steve said.

"Team Smith into action!" Hayley said.

"Not just Team Smith: we're the Ultimate Heroes!" Eddie said.

So Eddie, Matt, Dylan, Cindy, Matthew and Team Smith put their hands together.

"Come on, Meg" Eddie said "We need you"

"As long you promise me we're not gonna die" Meg said, putting her hand as well.

"We won't, I promise" Eddie said.

"There's only one itsy, bitsy little problem: we don't know where Draggoroy is and he has my sword" Matthew said.

"We gotta think" Cindy said "He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience!

"Yeah, like his act in Stuttgart" Eddie said.

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is...this is opening night!" Cindy said "And Draggoroy, he's worse than a teenage girl in her Sweet Sixteen Party!"

"Hey, my sister wasn't like that!" Eddie said.

"Sorry" Cindy apologized "Anyway, he wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies for his empire...!" then Cindy already figured it out "Son of a bitch"

"What's the matter, Sis'?" Meg asked.

"How far we are to New York City?" Cindy asked.

"1,000 Km from here" Helena answered.

"Guys, put your suits on" Cindy ordered "We're going to New York"

So our heroes prepared their equipment: Eddie and Hayley sharped their swords, Dylan sharped his claws, Matt recharged his magic powers from the Spellbook, Meg sharped her arrows and Cindy fixed her armor. Them they walked in a straight line, ready for the final battle like in any team action movie.

"This cliché never gets old!" Eddie said with a smile in his face.

Meanwhile; it's revealed that Draggoroy's secret place is the Empire State, where he used his mind-controlling powers to take over the building. Draggoroy had Matthew's sword and Axel with him.

"Why don't you just unleash my beast now?" Axel asked.

"Because, my dearest friend, it's all part of the plan: once I create the portal to summon the Skeletau-" then he laughed a bit "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I still think it's a foolish name" he cleared throats "Anyway, once they come, they'll invade this city. Then if one of the heroes come, and they will, I'll unleash your inner beast"

"Okay, but I'm warning you: I'll lose my mind in that form" Axel said.

"Don't worry...you won't" Draggoroy said, showing off his scepter.

"Master Draggoroy, the machine is ready!" Stan said, who looks like he haven't sleep in days.

"Excellent" Draggoroy praised.

They went outside, where they turned the peak of the Empire State into a machine.

"Turn on the machine, Agent Smith" Draggoroy ordered "Then you'll see a whole new Universe"

"Outrageous!" Stan cheered as he turned on the machine.

The machine shot a powerful laser beam that opened a portal to the Skeletauri world and a fleet of Skeletauris came down. They didn't last any longer when they started attack this city: shooting everywhere, blowing stuff up and civilians were running away from them.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Draggoroy asked.

"Uh...sure, if you like slaughtering people like a complete genocide" Cindy said, next to him.

"Wait, how do you appear?!" Draggoroy asked.

"It doesn't matter" Cindy said "What does matter is my plan and I'm planning to threaten you"

"Your armor doesn't intimidate me at the slightest" Draggoroy said.

"And you've got the stick of destiny" Cindy said, taking out a beer "Would you like a beer?"

"Stalling me won't change anything" Draggoroy said.

"No, no, no! Threatening" Cindy corrected "No beer? You sure? I'm having one"

"What have I to fear?" Draggoroy asked.

"The Ultimate Heroes" Cindy answered "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'The World's Finest, the Super Friends, even the Justice League"

"Yes, I've met them" Draggoroy said.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one" Cindy said "But, let's do a head count here. Meg, my sister who wants to be Katniss Everdeen; Matthew, the Guardian Angel; Eddie, the knight of shinning armor and my sister's boyfriend; Matthew, the Harry Potter of the group; Dylan, the Werewolf guy; Hayley, the green-skinned assassin; Jeff, the toxic crusader; Steve, the Karate Nerd; Zoey; Steve's sexy and deadly girlfriend, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them.

"That was the plan" Deaggoroy said.

"Not a great plan" Cindy commented "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you and kill you"

"I have an army" Draggoroy said as he showed off Axel "And a dragon"

"You're missing the point" Cindy "There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe with this dragon it will be too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll save them"

Then Draggoroy started laughing like a maniac for Cindy's speech.

"Maybe it's YOU, who's missing the point!" Draggoroy said, approaching Axel "This planet...IS ALL MINE!" He took off Matthew's sword and stabbed Axel's with it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Axel screamed of pain.

We only saw Cindy's reaction to Axel's transformation.

"Holy Sh-" Cindy said.

We cut to Manhattan being destroyed by the Skeletauri as the police were shooting at them.

Does the army know what's happening here?" The police sergeant asked

Do we?!" the young cop asked.

Suddenly, Eddie jumped in front of them.

"I need men in these buildings" Eddie ordered "There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th"

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the police sergeant asked.

Suddenly two of the Skeletauri warriors attacked, the cops watched in shock as Eddie fought them off with ease.

"Just do it!" Eddie said as he went back to his team.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets" the police sergeant ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the young cop replied.

Eddie reunited with his team, who are fighting with so many Skeletauris.

"There's too many!" Jeff said.

"Where's Cindy? Zoey asked as her communicator was activated.

_Hey, guys!_

"Cindy?!" Eddie asked "Cindy, where are you?!"

_Coming right here, I'm bringing the party to you!_

They all turned around as they saw Cindy flying as she was chased by...DRAGON AXEL!

***ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR**!*

"I don't see how that's a party" Zoey said.

"No, the bad memories are coming!" Meg said.

"The only way to stop him is Matthew's sword" Eddie said "Matthew, give me a ride!"

"Whoa, hey, don't say that or horny fangirls will make Yaoi fanarts about us!" Matthew said.

"**HEY! I ALREADY SAID THAT!**" Dragon Axel exclaimed.

So, Matthew took Eddie with him to recover Matthew's sword and close the portal.

"We gotta buy them time" Meg said as she saw the Skeletauris riding on their flying vehicles "That's it! We should take these flying cars!"

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun" Meg said as she shot an arrow to a Skeletauri "Steve, give me a push"

Steve obeyed as Meg stepped on Steve's hands and he pushed her to the Skeletauri's flying vehicle. Zoey and Hayley did the same. Matt didn't need a flying vehicle since he can fly too. Cindy, Steve, Jeff and Dylan stayed to fight the Skeletauri.

Matthew and Eddie arrived to the Empire State to face off Draggoroy.

"Welcome!" Draggoroy greeted "Are you ready for the new world I'll create?"

"Look at this! Look around you!" Eddie demanded, pointing at the destruction of the city "You think this madness will end with your rule?"

"If you don't wish to live in this world..." Draggoroy said, taking out her scepter and Matthew's sword "I'll make your wishes"

"Matthew, I'll fight alone, you go and stop the machine" Eddie ordered.

"Are you kidding?" Matthew asked, taking out another weapon: two daggers "He has my sword, so it's personal for me"

Draggoroy charged as both Matthew and Eddie fought against him.

Meanwhile, Dragon Axel was destroying building everywhere. There's even Japanese men screaming in Japanese: 'This is why I left Japan!'. But Meg, Matt, Hayley and Zoey started shooting at him, using the Skeletauri's vehicle canons.

***ROOOOOARRRR**!*

Dragon Axel started shooting at them with his machine guns. Luckily, Matt was here to use his magic shields to protect our heroines.

"Thank you, Matt!" Meg thanked.

"You're welcome!" Matt said.

But then Dragon Axel used his tail to destroy Zoey's vehicle.

"AAAAHHH!" Zoey screamed, falling

"ZOEY!" Hayley screamed as she flew to save Zoey "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, friend!" Zoey thanked.

"This isn't working" Meg said as she looked at the Empire State "A good girlfriend is always here for her boyfriend"

Meanwhile, in the Skyward; 'D' and Helena were looking at the battle.

"The portal is far from stopping" 'D' said "We should go to plan B"

"What?! No!" Helena said "My son is the building! If you blast off the missil-"

"You have a better idea, agent?!" 'D' asked "Your son is the strongest young man I've ever met. We must have faith on him. His power will always protect him"

Helena nodded as she looked at the button that says 'Plan B'.

"Edward...please come back alive" Helena prayed as she hit the button.

Eddie and Matthew continued fighting against Draggoroy. But he knocked them out.

"It's over, you pathetic maggots!" Draggoroy said "You are all of you beneath me! I am King, and I will not be bullied by..."

***BOOOM***

Then he was hit by an explosive arrow, dropping both weapons at the same time. Eddie and Matthew turned around to see Meg.

"Puny king..." Meg mocked as she looked at us "Hey, I know it's not like the Hulk smashing Loki, but at least I shut this f*cker up"

"Meg!" Eddie exclaimed "How did you get here?"

"One of these Skeletons' flying cars" Meg answered as she picked up Matthew's sword "I think this is yours"

"Thanks, now I'll stop this dragon" Matthew said as he flew away.

"Okay, we solved a problem, now we gotta solve the other one" Eddie said, looking at the machine.

"Eddie, look!" Meg said, pointing at Stan Smith.

"Ugh...what happened?" Stan asked, not longer under Draggoroy's control.

"Excuse me, how are you?" Eddie asked.

"Stan Smith" Stan answered.

"Stan Smith?" Meg gasped "You're Hayley's Dad!"

"Hayley? Where is she?" Stan asked "Is she all right?"

"Yup, her father is completely different from mine" Meg said.

"Agent Smith, tell us how to stop this machine" Eddie told.

"Draggoroy's scepter, the energy...the Blue Star can't fight" Stan explained "You can't protect against yourself"

"It's not your fault" Meg said "You didn't know what you were doing"

"Well, actually I think I did" Stan said "I built in a safety to cut the power source"

"Draggoroy's scepter" Meg said.

"It might be able to close the portal" Stan said "And I'm looking right at it"

Meg picked up the scepter.

"Meg, what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"I'm gonna close this thing" Meg answered.

"But-!" Eddie said as he was interrupted by Meg's kiss.

"I know what I'm doing, honey" Meg said as she climbed the peak.

Then, our heroes kept fighting, but Dragon Axel was about to destroy them with his flamethrower. Fortunately, Matthew appeared just in time and stabbed Dragon Axel's chest.

***ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARR**!*

Dragon Axel received the seal and his slowly turned back to his human form. Luckily, Matt caught him.

"Is he okay?" Hayley asked.

"He's fine, I can feel his heart beating" Matt answered as he received a message from 'D' "Director?"

_Guys! We have a missile headed straight for the city!_

"WHAT?!" everybody asked.

_Sorry, we were losing the patience! Agent Redmond, can you stop it?_

"How long?" Cindy asked.

_3 minutes, at best._

"I can make it in two" Cindy answered as she flew towards the missile "But first; J.A.N.I.C.E. call Jessica, please"

_Yes, ma'am._

Back in Quahog, we see all our heroes' families and friends watching the invasion of New York through national television. Even Jessica was watching this, yet, she was ignoring her cellphone.

"Come on, Jessica, please call me!" Cindy said "Oh, screw it!"

Meg was already in the peak and holding Draggoroy's scepter.

I can close it!" Meg said "Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Eddie said.

_No, wait!_

"Cindy, these things are still coming!" Eddie said.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute!" Cindy said, carrying he missile.

"Cindy, you know it's a one way trip!" Eddie said.

"Yeah, in case anything happen: tell my mother, Carla and Jessica that I love them and to Peter that he's a fat piece of sh*t!" Cindy said.

"I'll give him your message" Meg said.

Cindy was entering the portal, where she looked at the space for the first time.

"Holy Azmuth..." Cindy said.

**(A/E: In case you don't know, Azmuth is a character of Ben 10. Megan, if you're reading this, I made this reference for you)**

_Ma'am, we're losing altitude_

"Yeah, I noticed" Cindy said.

Cindy used the last of her power to push the missile towards the Skeletauri's mothership. The entire ship exploded as Cindy was falling down back to her planet.

Meanwhile, Meg used the scepter to destroy the machine and close the portal. All the Skeletauris died when their mothership was destroyed. Luckily, Cindy was finally on Earth.

"What a tough lady" Steve said.

"Wait, she's not slowing down!" Hayley said.

Cindy was about to fall, but suddenly Matthew appeared and caught her. Then Matthew landed to reunite with his team. Steve took Cindy's helmet off, but she appeared to be dead. So Dylan used her wolf's howling to wake them up.

"AH!" Cindy screamed and so Axel, waking up.

"What the hell...?" Axel asked, finally out of Draggoroy's control "Where am I? Did I miss everything?"

"We won" Hayley said.

"Really...?" Cindy asked "All right, hooray...good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take the day off. Let's go to eat to 'Taco Belle'. I heard Tuesday is 'Taco Tuesday', two tacos for the price of one and if you pay $25 with your order, they give you a Princess Belle's dress"

"We're not finished yet" Matt said.

"Okay...and then tacos after" Cindy said.

Inside of the Empire State. Draggoroy was still recovering by the explosion. Then he turned around and he was surrounded by the Ultimate Heroes.

"I'll have that beer now" Draggoroy said.

"Actually, I think you have a debt to pay" Cindy said "Axel, it's all yours"

"This is gonna be fun!" Axel said, cracking his knuckles.

"No, please, have mercy!" Draggoroy pleaded "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The screen turned black as we heard Draggoroy getting beaten down by Axel.

Moments later, all the Ultimate Heroes cleaned up the mess that they made. A bunch of news reports are broadcasting live on television.

"Who are these heroes? Where do these people come from? Are they real? Is this real life? Who are the Ultimate Heroes? These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?" the majority of every news station asks.

Meanwhile, 'D' is watching through a window.

"Where are the Ultimate Heroes?" an agent asks 'D'

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence" 'D' replied.

"And the Blue Star?" the agent asked.

"The Blue Star is where it belongs: out of our reach" 'D' answered.

"Will we need them again?" the agent asked yet another question.

"Only if it's necessary, but first I need to tell Walker something" 'D' answered as he looked outside and the sky spells out the letter UH.

**End of Act III**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the battle in New York; our heroes went back to their normal lives. They were celebrating in 'Taco Belle', they were all dressed (yes, even the guys, except Axel because...he's Axel) as Princess Belle.

"A toast: for our victory!" Eddie said, raising his glass of Horchata.

**(A/E: Horchata is a traditional Mexican beverage made of ground almonds, sesame seeds, rice, barley and tigernuts)**

"FOR OUR VICTORY!" everybody exclaimed.

"Hey, Axel, where's your dress?" Zoey asked.

"I strip off dresses when I have sex, I don't wear them" Axel answered.

"What happened to Draggoroy and the Blue Star?" Matt asked.

"They're in Innerland where they belong, the Blue Star will be safe there and he's gonna face his punishment" Matthew said "'D' owns Draggoroy's scepter, promising that he'll take a good care of it"

"Yup, I was actually too nice to him when I beat him up" Axel said, eating a nacho.

"Guys, this was really fun to fight together and saving the world" Meg said.

"Yeah, it's a shame we have to go back to Quahog" Hayley said.

"Hey, as long 'D' call us for another mission..." Steve said.

"We, the Ultimate Heroes..." Jeff said.

"...will be back to action" Zoey said.

"Speaking of 'D', he offered me a job" Eddie said "He wants me to work as an agent of S.W.O.R.D.!"

"Hey, congratulations, man!" Dylan said.

"Yeah...I don't know if I want to" Eddie said.

"But, Eddie, this could be big opportunity" Meg said.

"He gave me all the time I want to think about" Eddie said "But for now on, I wanna spend a little time with my friends"

"Who are we?" Cindy adked.

"ULTIMATE HE-!" everybody exclaimed.

***BOOOOOM***

They were interrupted by an explosion. An explosion created by...the Dazzlings from _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks_.

"Well, well, well, this world seems a pretty good place to cause chaos" Adagio Dazzle said.

"Can we stay to eat? It's 'Taco Tuesday'!" Sonata Dusk said.

"You're the worst, Sonata" Aria Blaze said.

"Well, looks like our next mission starts now!" Eddie said, taking off his dress, revealing his Flaming Knight costume.

Everybody did the same, revealing their superhero costumes and they were ready to fight together one more time.

Then the screen turned black.

_Ultimate Heroes into action!_

**End of Epilogue**

**Pre-Credits scene:**

We see the SP hideout where the Another was talking to not other, but the leader of the SP: Victor Creed.

"Draggoroy not only failed miserably in bringing us the Blue Star, but he also let these pathetic humans to own the Indigo Star" the Another said "You posses the other Rainbow Star of this planet. What can we do for you to give it to us?"

Victor turned his head around, revealing his face for the first time: his hair was all white and he looked like Simon Baker from _the Mentalist_. He portrayed a...Red Star.

**Credits**

(_His World_ by Crush 40 is played)

**Directed by**: Joss Whedon

**Screenplay by**: aldovas, pen123, Joss Whedon

**Produced by**: Kevin Feige

**Executive Producers**: Jon Favreau, Alan Fine

**Director of Photography**: Seamus McGarvey

**Production Designer**: James Chinlund

**Edited by**: pen123, aldovas

**Music by**: Johnny Gioeli, Mark Kasprzyk

**Visual Effects Supervisor**: Jeff White

**Costume Designer**: Alexandra Byrne

**Casting by**: pen123, aldovas

**Created by**: aldovas

**Written by**: aldovas and pen123

**Edited by**: aldovas and pen123

Based on the TV series created by Seth MacFarlane

Based on characters of 'Family Guy: OC Universe' by aldovas

Based on characters of 'Meg's Boyfriend' by Malcolm Fox

Based on characters of 'The Spellbook' by Ander Arias

Based on characters of 'Tale of a Valyrie' by Bhaalspawn

Based on characters of 'Enter: Axel Everett' by Shen's General

Based on characters of 'The Book of Secret Arts/Mockingbird' by pen123

_Mila Kunis_ (Meg Griffin)

_Haley Joel Osment_ (Eddie Walker)

Saoirse Roman (Cindy Redmond)

_Jesse Eisenberg_ (Matt Kennedy)

_Seth Green_ (Dylan Flannigan)

_Rachael MacFarlane_ (Hayley Smith-Fischer and Tracy Flannigan)

_Scott Grimes_ (Steve Smith)

_Jeff Fischer_ (Jeff Fischer)

_Mae Whitman_ (Zoey Wilson)

_Jensen Ackles_ (Axel Everett)

_Hayden Christensen_ (Matthew Ryder)

(_Comeback_ by Redlight King is played)

_Tom Felton_ (King Draggoroy)

_Kate Winslet_ (Helena Walker/Dawn Star)

_Patrick Stewart_ (Avery Bullock)

_Seth MacFarlane_ (Stan Smith, Peter Griffin, Roger Smith)

_Bradley Cooper_ (Zack Murdock)

_Kristen Wiig_ (Nicole Murdock)

_Emily Osment_ (Amy Walker)

_Vincent Cassel_ (General Henry)

_Dee Bradley Baker_ (Klaus Heissler)

_Wendy Schaal_ (Francine Smith)

_Mark Wahlberg_ (Frank Walker)

Ingrid Nelson (Persephone)

Frank Welker (The Another)

With Keira Knightly as Queen Eileen

And Peter Dinklage as 'D'

**A 20th Century Fox and Buena Vista Presentation**

**In association with Fox **

**And aldovas's Family Guy and pen123's American Dad fan fiction Production**

**A Walden Media Production**

**A Joss Whedon Film**

**This has been a Family Guy and American Dad crossover fan fiction film Production**

**Special Thanks to...**

123kid

6980085LMFAO

Megan Hermione Lovegood

Shen's General

prettyprincess45

**Post-Credits Scene:**

Outside a comic book store, we see that there's a comic book based on the Ultimate Heroes. Then we see Chris-chan (or Christian Weston Chandler), riding his rascal and looking through the glass the comic book.

"Superheroes from comics suck!" Chris-chan said as he took out two action figures: Sonic and Pikachu "The only heroes more powerful than them are Sonic the Hedgehog and Pikachu. They don't need spandex costumes or stupid weird names or secret identities! You combine them and you create the most powerful hero in the world: SONICHU! If somebody disagrees with me, come and get me!"

Then, out of nowhere, a mysterious person was falling from the sky and delivered Chris-chan a powerful flying punch in the face, creating a crater as well. That mysterious person was not other than...STAN LEE!

"Never underestimate superheroes!" Stan Lee said.

"Who the hell are you...?" Chris-chan asked, weakling.

"I'm...Stan 'The Man' Lee!" Stan Lee exclaimed as he flew away "EXCELSIOR!"

**End of the Story**


End file.
